The Final Confrontation
by MISSsweety63
Summary: What if the fire of hate possessed Nova instead of Sprx? Will he confront all his fears or is it lost forever? SPOVA (Sprx X Nova)


**Hey!**

**Look at the date! **

**Happy Valentine's Day ppl!**

**I've prepared a V-day special (not really :P)**

**XD**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**THE FINAL CONFRONTATION**

Seconds, once flew hastily, seemed to be lingering by or, if granted, stop interminately. Those were the same seconds he once raced and panted to catch up with, not a variant time unit. The walls, despite being senseless, could give an ear onto his unsuppressed request for the time to pass by. They could perceive an aura emitting from his fretting form as he paced back and forth frantically. Drops of sweat trickled over his fur as his feet's collision with the metal resounded in his room, reflecting a strip of mixed emotions dueling in the battlefield-his heart- to rule, as if they weren't in command already.

The clock's awaited tick rang against his ears, sending a surge of relief tainted with grief through his spine. Every second broached more dusty files, reopening their wrinkled covers and unraveling what's beneath the thick coat of dust. He despised each of them as the information they involved pierced through him, the memories behind their no longer lustrous cover. Every pace inaugurated more grief and sorrow as it replayed the major reason for his status.

"The reason" brought up every existent negative emotion and injected it through the regular flow of his crimson blood. It obliged him to recount every awful detail of that specific incident before his eyes, injecting a more concentrated dose of the venom through his blood. He could no longer control himself, or deter the storm brewing within him for it has reached its climax.

It was one of his many encounters with rock bottom, where he relinquished them to the dust and neglected them. Every encounter, every unsuppressed emotion was recorded in a file, stacked in his library for more events to engross him from reopening them or maybe to be ultimately terminated from this library.

But the library was full, and the last file was too important to be ignored. The ink-the agony, the sorrow- with which it was written never dried or vanished into nothingness. No matter how hard he tried to stack it, he would end up demolishing the entire dusty structure, provoking nothing but more torment and obligation to reopen those files.

His shadow was a symbol of regret as he stared at his blackened reflection. He recalled how his function never exceeded a shadow's at the moment he had to leap into action, reopening another file. Every file was accompanied by its own aching surge of sorrow, yet every file was being reopened and a fresh stab replaced every scar, with a new trace of scarlet oozing from it wildly. Time continued to linger by as his agony continued and his emotions resumed their ultimate dwell.

If only he hadn't wrestled with that orange creep, granting a golden opportunity for the (expletive deleted) essence to conquer her completely, draining her principles and fears down the drain. He could only wish for that, totally unable to alter the past, the biggest proof of his weakness. His paces loudened and a few dents littered the wall in his miserable bid to rearrange his library, now in mayhem.

The raging battlefield brewing within his soul was interrupted by a few knocks on the door, claiming the arrival of the Super Robot. "Netherland" He whispered to himself as he approached the entrance, obviating anymore thoughts in regard to the consequences, a desperate bid to elope from more misery.

His disorientated thoughts were never an advantage as they drained away all his concentration, trying to process whether the reality before him was true or another fake illusion reflecting his fears. His plundered focus had depleted all his sharp abilities in their last encounter at the zone of wasted years, though the tension of the situation had prevented all his concealed emotions from coming to life.

Another reason of fretting was arisen within his cranium as his scarlet tube absorbed his grieved figure in sheer haste, shrouding it in utter darkness that suddenly shifted into the stark brightness of the command center. How would he, for the first time, have the heart to stand against her if the mere thought of her provoked nothing but pain and horror?

Sprx sulked, wondering whether constant disconcert had become the written fate for the rest of his life. It was unequivocally obvious, how grim the consequences of such inhibition would be. He was aware that there would be a time when the ultimate eruption would enroll and the inevitableness of revealing every lively emotion he once repressed would enfold. Unluckily, that unfortunate event seemed to be on the brink of occurrence.

Neglecting the strategies illustrated before him, he allowed his paces to lead him towards the window that appeared to be overlooking the entire cosmos. Despite the spectacle's splendor and its resemblance to glimmering diamonds embellished in the stark blackness of the space, its magnificence was futile in plummeting his disconcert, for the library was far beyond repair. He resumed glancing through the window, as he perceived the inevitability of confrontation…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

An enormous dragon soared up in the sky, once possessed by Skeleton King. Two strong wings sent gusts of winds ruffling through the foliage's leaves that it has recently passed. The skull sorceress was seated in the throne perched on its back as the two remaining villains stood on its sides. Hatred was mutual between the sinister trio, yet the bond that obliged them to corporate and behave as an entity was the goal they pledged their lives to accomplish: Skeleton King's resurrection.

Jealousy brimmed in Mandarin's soul, for he had managed to foresee the grim aftermath of having a new villain, losing his beloved position as Skeleton King's right hand. He could recall how the alchemist had distinguished her over them all, his memory retained through some ambiguous procedure. The memory of how the she and the Alchemist had shared the deepest relationship pierced through his heart like a thorn. The beat of all the lullabies he rocked her to sleep with resounded in his ears like a repulsive rumble. On account of this specific ailment, jealousy, he made sure to prevail her all the time, a desperate bid to overcome his issues. He couldn't, by any means, bring his misery to life yet again.

"Destitution" A despicable state he once allowed to steer his body towards its desired direction, for he knew his sole efforts would be futile. The condition that once obliged him to relinquish his domineering nature and authoritative character was recurring before him, and he had to sacrifice his character and plunge his principles deeper in the dark water for his biological body wouldn't last in the Netherlands. He despised himself for not retaining his authority, but his regret went down the drain.

Though he remained silent, his shrewd mind was plotting unscrupulous intrigues to eliminate the menace threating his beloved position. When the Hyper Force falls to their might in vanquish, with the skull being the last ingredient to be added…he would set her eternal demise. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he assumed the high probability of his plan's achievement. Then he turned to her, saying in elation-for unapparent reasons-"Many years ago, we had the same purpose, Nova and now we've the same purpose once more." allowing one of his evil laughs to shatter the silence.

"Reunited to the spirit of your maker, the Skeleton King!" It was Valina's turn to retort, explaining that they were correct in every sinister plan they implement. She continued in her euphoric yet sinister tone, "Don't you see? This is why Nova was created…This is her destiny!"

Unlike the triumphing tone of the latter villains, Nova's tone crackled with resentment as she furiously crossed her arms. Contradicting their elated tone that resembled their goal to be a mere piece of a cake, she snarled, "There isn't any time to waste….The Hyper Force are still out there, alive and are seeking our location!"

"Yes….this is quite true." Valina responded wickedly, sensing the distance to be crossed. She forced her eyes shut, as she perceived the Soul of Evil's proximity. In the matter of seconds, her eyes fluttered open as she spoke with venom, "The Soul of Evil! It's quite close."

"Let's hurry!" Mandarin snapped as he heard the fact he awaited…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sprx's trance of thought was interrupted by Gibson's voice, declaring that they arrived at their final destination. He rushed towards the congregation as Antauri mentioned some facts about the island.

The Super Robot scooted rapidly, it's velocity seething through the violent winds roaring above the raging waves as they elevated and plummeted hastily. Approaching Arkaine Isle, whose only feature is 8 stout stones –the gateway to the Netherworld- the robot's speed depleted to land safely. 4 multi colored cybernetic monkeys and two teenagers emerged from the giant structure, standing before the ominous stones.

Treading cautiously, the Hyper Force reached the hollow space within the 8 stones. Purple lights illuminated from certain carvings engraved on them. Otto, intimidated by the daunting surrounding, suggested staying with Jinmay, only to be elbowed by Gibson. A vicious wave of violet energy emerged from the ground, scooting into the skies. Chiro, determined to prevent Skeleton King's resurrection at all costs, paced into this energy and allowed it to swallow him completely, saying, "See you on the other side, Monkey Team." The rest followed him as the energy faded into nothingness that haunted the pink-haired teenager that awaited them; as if she weren't anxious already.

In the Netherland, a purple aura appeared out of nowhere, just to fade again leaving the Hyper Force in this ominous lands brimming with threats. Chiro descended to the ground, unable to move. His condition disconcerted his comrades to the utmost degree.

"It's this dimension," Antauri deciphered, gazing at his surroundings, then continued, "All organic life is affected by its sinister forces."

Sprx verified, "You mean only _us _can survi-?" only to be attacked in stealth before completing his inquiry. He kneeled on the ground, wincing in agony as the rest stared at the attacker, raising her gigantic fists in prevalence.

Now that all eyes were in her direction, Nova allowed one of her newly-developed laughs to escalate the aura of distress brewing within the area, having enjoyed Sprx's tormented spectacle as he collapsed into the ground. The only emotion that streamed within her blood was the eternal will to mutilate the 5 heroes before her, after decapitating them into hordes of disassembled corpses. She spoke, unraveling her fangs, "You know Sprx? I've _always _wanted to do that!"

"Nova?" Sprx spoke in sheer pain, fear and anxiety embodied in his dismal tone.

"Nova," Antauri commanded, "listen to me, your mind isn't your own," desperately endeavoring to convince his former comrade of the issue she's suffering from.

She thrust he fist into the air, raging with fury, "I know who I'm, and I know exactly what I should do!" She glanced at the skull sorceress who happened to be behind her, frail and fragile.

Valina, aware that Nova was their only beam of hope to retrieve the soul of evil, commanded her to recover their desired object in the shortest possible time. Activating her jet pack, Nova scooted in the air, her speed accelerating every second as she kept a close eye on her former comrades who would soon catch up with her.

Chiro, in a frail attempt to get up, forced the words out of his exhausted mouth, "Stop her, no matter what!" as his team rose into the air and followed the golden simian's trace.

The sky brimmed with demons, intimidating the hyper force. Despite the augment in their amount, they could never bind the monkey team from their mission. Sprx declared that he saw Nova on one of the cliffs, causing the rest to land on it as if seeking mayhem. Just as they landed, untitled monsters began attacking them viciously. The Hyper Force, having devoted most of their energy into abiding by the instinct of survival, triumphed in defeating them and converted them into a pile of disengaged monsters.

Reaching a dauntingly quiet interrupted route, the congregation landed in a bid to get a closer look of the surrounding, only to face the torture of Nova's "Sting Ring" attack as she charged her fists in their direction. In lightning's speed, she rushed towards another interrupted path that led to a structure composed of giant skulls, the soul of evil lurking with a dark gloss within the jaw of the lowest skull.

Gibson, followed by the rest, landed on that route, only to find Nova attempting to reach the essence. Sprx pursued her pace in urgency as his jet pack seethed against the winds violently, their colorlessness preventing a hole from being visible. Victoriously, he reached the essence before her and enclosed it in his arms, fleeing away to obviate her endeavor to restore the precious item to the sinister hands. Nova thrust forward to avenge his miserable bid to prevent Skeleton King's resurrection, but she couldn't overtake his speed. She snapped at him, saying, "You're gonna pay for that!" while she charged her fists in his direction.

Waves of dark energy were the impact of any collision between her grips, now possessing a darker shade of gold. "Is that your best?" Sprx smirked, masking his sorrow as his magnets sealed him from the attack by an impenetrable shield. Every spectacle of her broached more files to enfold, as though it were a sensation that the sole solution is confrontation, the action he feared the most. It seemed as if confrontation was inevitable, as if it were a route paved ahead of him that led to a dead end. It wasn't that he feared love, despite its agonizing side effects. The said sensation had inflected a bittersweet feeling on his subconscious. As the sweetness acquainted by it escalates, its bitterness torments further. Everything in the world encompassing him lacked perfection, no matter how desperate it strived to accomplish that feat, still it had a dark side.

Sprx winced, seeking a weakness in her sinister form as he glanced at her tainted form, doubting that _she_ was even the same anymore. Though there existed a lot of memories from which he could pry the scales off her eyes, recounting them inflicted a whiplash of pain against his spirit. Every emotion he confined to the dusty, relinquished files of his cranium began struggling from their imprisonment, regaining liberty by collapsing the entire structure that once refuged them. Their liberty was plundered by the unforgiving bars of fears, the highest obstacle ahead of Sprx's way.

Her sinister screech shattered his ponder, as he reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet her cold red eyes, the residency of evil. She scooted forward, racing to reach her new adversity while he fled away, exploiting the numerous skies encompassing the place. Suddenly, she plastered a wicked smile on her face, "Looks like we've got a new member!"

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Nova clung desperately to the bars engulfing her, not seeking a lacuna to pummel her way out through, but seeking an incentive to do so. His evil was unscrupulous, for it gradually instigated her to remain behind those bars till she succumbs as her will had.

"Warriors are _fearless_….warriors **can't** be _tainted_!" She shoved the false lies she had been fed earlier and surrendered to the temptation before her: the ultimate termination of every emotion she buried so deep in her heart. She preferred the numb feeling triggered within her, unwilling to broach every subject that raged within her mind.

"Warriors are fearless!" As if the word 'warrior' was even an adequate term. She thrived in fear that tightened its grip on her as the time passed by. But, instead of confronting those fears, she locked them away until the manipulated her and transformed the real _her _into yet another inmate of this prison. She remained limp in her position, for it was all over for her…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"_You're just addin' fuel to the fire!"_ Sprx mentally scolded himself, his thoughts shifting to the next step he should probably take. Flares emitted from the soul of evil, captivating his midnight black eyes. He sensed every eruption brewing in his head as it ceases into nothingness, every broached file confining itself again to its original residence. It seemed as though reality blended with dreams, perhaps Skeleton King's essence has managed to seethe through their subconscious by taking advantage of their negative emotions.

The wicked essence's effect was shattered when she reached the place he inhibited, ceasing the silence. Realizing what was actually occurring before him, Sprx dropped the essence onto the cold hard ground. He was in a battlefield, and surrender would never declare his victory. He snapped from his trance of shock when her voice pierced his ears.

"I thought we would be together again!" She smirked, clutching the essence in her grips.

"We will…" He retorted confidently, "We were _always_ together and we still _are_!"

A curious look appeared on her visage, but she dismissed it, saying, "We can grant you all your objects of desire." She extended the object towards him as it glimmered darkly to emphasize.

"Then wake up from this nightmare!" He almost snapped at her, all his pain buried deep in his tone.

"I have already woken up and you too should! You should perceive your true identity!" Her wicked tone resounded in the air, "Just think about it….Have you ever imagined a world of no pain, no sorrow or fear?"

He just sought any remnant of her true self within two red eyes, unable to reply.

"You know that I'm right….So long, Sprx." She escalated into the skies.

She was literally wrong! Her world wasn't just devoid of fear, sorrow and pain; it lacked every element of life! It was like being a character in a book, unequivocally steered by the author's will. "I will get you back, and nothing but death shall stop me!" Sprx let off all his steam at the air, creating the illusion of promising someone but himself. His balled fists pummeled the air around him, emphasizing his determination and undying will. Nope, it wasn't time to elope from the raging volcano, it was time to let all the lava repressed within its surface emerge! It was the time to confront his fears and process them completely instead of seeking a way to deny them.

His promises were disoriented as his ears picked the sound of a battle- which was more of a retreat- between his comrades and some peculiar creature to which Gibson had given the name "Untitled for now". After racing to lend them a hand, they arrived at Chiro's affected frame with the creature pursuing them in haste.

It was one of the situations when exploiting every nanosecond was their sole method of survival. Being pursued by an enormous monster, distracted by a leader at the brink of death and scooting to reach a portal that would soon vanish were the three obstacles binding their survival. Penetrating through the purple portal, they managed to return back to their dimension that remedied their affected leader, Chiro.

Having Valina's bio-signs located in the pit of doom, the super robot was set to arrive there at the most rapid pace it could muster.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

As the villain trio reached the pit of doom with the required ingredients for the resurrection, Valina began chanting some spells, causing pinkish energy to emerge from the skull rested on her palm. Very soon, a coffin-like structure penetrated through the ground and the trio resumed implementing the costumes.

At the very last step, the process was interrupted by the Hyper Force's interfere as Chiro's spear of light sent Skeleton King's skull plummeting on the ground. This declared the beginning of the solemn war that would either revive the greatest evil or terminate it eternally.

A couple of minutes passed as a variety of weapons collided with each other and exhaustion dawned on everyone as they fainted, with bruised faces and aching limbs, with the exception of…

Sprx's jet pack, for the umpteenth time, collided with the wall as Nova's ruthless fists pinned his shoulders to the stout surface.

"Nova, is this really your choice?" He managed to say through the pain surging trough his body, knowing he was helpless and miserable.

She never retorted, persisting on obliging him to drink the most concentrated doses of torture. His screams resounded in the deserted area as he realized that she would torture him to death. He endeavored reminding her of who she was but all his attempts forced him to lament his own fiasco.

Her spirit resided in gloom as it gave up everything. His desperate cries of agony couldn't pierce through her, for she was a numb, gloomy remnant.

"We can fix you!" He said as his cries of help went unheard. Though being able to triumph over her fists, he didn't have the heart to inflict a scratch on her. Yet, he couldn't relinquish his promises in ease.

"The 'Nova' you're calling has gone forever!" She snapped as he exploited the opportunity to elope her solid grasp.

"And I'll get her back whether you like it or not!" He said as he scooted into the sky, pinning her to a nearby wall. He tightened his grip on her shoulders to restrain them as he said, "Understand?"

She struggled to regain her liberty, only to slump against the wall in sheer exhaustion. Seeing that, he fixated his gaze on hers, saying, "You can't run away from yourself forever, Nova!"

Her wicked visage softened slightly as she retorted, "I-I can hear you!-"then raged at him, "She's gone!"

Sprx smiled heartily for the first time ever since the incident, deducing the effect of confrontation. She began to respond only after he confronted his fear of losing her and ceased his distress and gloom. A beam of light seethed through his cranium as he broached every file and read it thoroughly and recounted ever scar maiming his memory. Confrontation was the sole solution, but she had to confront her fears as well, only then she would gain the power to overcome them.

"You have to confront them." He tightened his grip on her as he spoke, "otherwise…" he tried to continue, only to trail off.

"It's your life you're payin' to escape! Wake up please…you must hear me!" Her fangs disappeared and her wicked expressions faded as he stared at her elatedly at his success. He loosened his grip as her eyes gained a darker shade of red. A swift movement sent him flying into a nearby wall, remnants of the rocky material accumulating over his fragile frame.

In other words, she fooled him.

A wave of dust encompassed the demolished surface, triggering the red simian to cough as he attempted to get on his feet once again. Hastily, she lunged at him, her fists pounding his face as if it were a senseless punching bag.

He simply stared at her, hoping that his blaming gaze would prevail his words' ability. He endured the pain, desperately endeavoring to neglect the traces of scarlet streaming his face. Pondering over a plan to flee her torture, he spoke, "You've to try!"

Beneath a pair of sinister red eyes, she began to hear his plea and process it through her gloomy heart. However, the grim situation seemed far beyond repair for her. But she couldn't remain idly as _her _hands were declaring his imminent demise….. she wouldn't have remained limp even if it were another pair of hands! No, she couldn't run away any longer…not that someone else was suffering the consequences of her despair, someone who was another issue terrifying her….the most essential issue to be precise: SPRX-77

He was the bittersweet issue that had daunted her nights and obliged her to smile. He _always _tormented her by all the emotions her love for him triggered. She was _scared _of confronting them, shattering all the principles she thought she would abide. Her wrenched soul couldn't resist the inflicted torment any longer; yet it couldn't witness his suffering without challenging the cosmos to terminate it.

She obeyed his commands….she began to confront her fear of losing it by, firstly, realizing that her fear was putting his life at the stake.

Superficially, her sinister side fed upon listening to his wrenched cries of agony, the sole melody that sent elation racing through her dark, twisted spine. The tainted villain swore to never grant him a painless peril. Her lust for gore and violence prevailed that of a zombie's as she intrigued to implement all the gory scenes she longed to see on the casualty suffering her inevitable wrath.

Scarlet blood oozed from the numerous wounds she inflected, what she considered a magnificent spectacle of doom, or at least before her biggest enemy had returned from her retreating position to regain control.

Numerous curses clouded the yellow simian's mind as she felt her control would soon fade. Her enjoyment was over. It was time to implement her sole wish. _"She will lament over the useless corpse I'm leaving for her!" _She gathered all the darkness that contaminated her body to realize _her _greatest nightmare.

"_Call it revenge!"_ A euphoric feeling dawned on her as she thought, directing all the darkened energies her body possessed to accumulate in her fist, _"Vengeance! Well, you fear Sprx's distress, don't you? Ha! Didn't you try to neglect this fear? Conceal it in the shadowy corners of your useless brain! Your lovely pounding bag was never a good haven to run to darling! Don't try to deny, darling….I know all the haunts terrifying you, and I shall realize them for your disobedience! What wretched excuse of "hope" are you having? Too late to confront your fear, aren't you? I'm gonna provoke his death and leave this useless excuse of a body! I'll make the rest of your life a duel between sorrow and regret!" _

Having collected an adequate amount of energy to eliminate him once and forever, her twisted ears compelled her cause an augment in his emotional torment before his death. He venomous tone ordered him with her fist in proximity to his face,"Say your final words of farewell!"

"_As if I had confronted all my fears yet!" _He thought, realizing what the final confrontation was. He perceived what the content of the last file in his library was, no longer suppressed.

_Three simple words_….said with ease, of course but required non-existent courage to be released. Maybe the sentence's outcome daunted him, but couldn't let his fears steer him away. He couldn't die without confessing…..in sheer cowardice.

He **did** say them daily, beneath a witty remark or a pick up line. They triggered all the other files to accumulate: fear, terror and disconcert yet they obliged hope to persist and triumph. They provoked grief and elation, fear and courage. They gave rise to _everything_! They couldn't hide behind their aftermath, not anymore.

"Before I die, I just want to say that I…that I love you ….I always did and I always will!" Sprx confessed, hoping that his final confrontation would upturn the grim situation he was facing. He thrived on this faint beam of hope that illuminated the gloomy place surrounding him and the surge of pain running in his blood.

He inhaled a cold gust of the cold air, awaiting the retort, which would more likely be succumbing into a page of memory in his comrades' minds, perhaps another file stacking their libraries, or-No, Sprx was in sheer pain to try extending his imagination any further. (1)

Venomous laughter shattered the silent atmosphere as her ribs almost cracked from laughter at his final confrontation. "That would make it more evil…Good bye Sprx!" She said, her fist charged at his wrenched form.

Mandarin despised his very self as his weapon gathered the maximum amount of energy at the very wrong time, which would blow his incoherent cover. He perceived that it was his sole opportunity to guarantee being Skeleton King's right hand perpetually. Directing the machinery in her direction, he released a death attack towards her distracted form.

In almost illogical haste, she took notice of his assault, her fist instinctively jerked towards the former leader of the Hyper Force as two corrupted powers collided with each other, triggering the most violent eruption witnessed on the pit of doom. Shrouding blackness emerged from nowhere and eloped into the sky, seeking another lively form to possess and corrupt.

Sprx's vision blurred as he rubbed his eyes to clarify the spectacle around him. He was still in that (expletive deleted) pit of doom. Coherent enough, only one name was recounted in his mind as he instinctively scooted in spite of his aching limbs to look for her. She was right beside him, unconscious, at least that's what Sprx hoped as he leaned to sense the life embodied within the her heart. A wave of disconcert sent his heart to almost halt from shock and horror. He shook her drastically to soothe down his escalating anxiety, that calmed down when he saw a pair of bubblegum pink eyes fluttering open, their glimmer that always imprisoned him in numerous labyrinths regained.

Processing her surroundings, her gaze shifted to stabilize on a pair of midnight black eyes as her arms grasped his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss that denoted nothing but pure, untainted love. It was the final confrontation she had to face, now that she had unraveled all her earlier issues to overcome.

'Love' It was the element that kept them alive with hope. It was the emotion that obliged them to persist despite the obstacles and rescued them from the darkened seas of gloom. It was the emotion that combined their destinies and molded them into one sole power that could defeat any impending menace.

And though a war was at the stake of raging, with their love they could brave all the boulders and overcome any darkness. They could defeat the lurking evil…..with their love!

**The End**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**1. Or maybe his confession could, in inexplicable haste, oblige the essence to relinquish her so soon that she kisses him right after he had confessed and they live happily ever after!-Please Sprx, can you stop daydreamin'? Your life is AT STAKE! Ren, grow up 4 a sec, this is more of violent scene, girl! **

**Pardon me, couldn't resist writing this!**

**Reviews ROOOOOOCK! So yeah, be sure to leave a review or a critic, whatever that suits you!**

**See ya soon! (It's gotta be 'read' but, oh well….)**

**XD**


End file.
